


Yours and Mine

by TurtleTotem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Etherian couples swap clothes/jewelry, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Catra likes to know she's important to Adora. At least these days it doesn't take an armed confrontation to do that.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](https://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/632827789705379840/yours-and-mine%22). References [this](https://raegeii.tumblr.com/post/619020289708277760/i-loooooved-all-of-the-outfits-in-s5-what-was) semi-canon idea that Etherian couples swap or share items of clothing or jewelry.

“You like seeing me wear that.”

“Hm?” Adora looked up from the little wing-shaped pin on the bedside table, which she had just pushed back from the edge with a fingertip. Catra, not currently wearing anything at all, was nestled against her chest, touching as much of Adora’s skin as possible and smirking at her. Adora grinned back, maybe a little crookedly; she still felt a little loopy from the afternoon's… exertions. “Yeah, I do like seeing you wear it. That’s kinda why I gave it to you.”

“I like it too,” Catra said around a yawn, and closed her eyes, burrowing into Adora’s chest.

Adora considered dozing off too, but there was something she’d been meaning to ask. “Catra?”

“Mrr?” Catra, almost asleep, answered with one of those feline noises guaranteed to render Adora useless with joy. She almost couldn’t reply before Catra dropped off again.

“Catra, is it okay that my ‘swap’ from you is—well, not something that’s obvious to other people? You can’t see it at all unless I’m She-Ra. And you don’t even wear that mask anymore…”

Catra pulled herself awake enough to focus her eyes on Adora’s face. “That’s fine. I know and you know. And,” she smiled, showing a glimpse of fang, and shifted onto her back, pulling Adora down on top of her, “you’re generally wearing plenty of marks from me anyway.”

Adora felt claws dig ever-so-lightly into her back and shivered, arching up into the sensation.

“You are so weird,” Catra said breathlessly.

“Says the girl who used to get off on me holding her at swordpoint,” said Adora, “don’t think I didn’t notice—”

“Oh, like hell you noticed! I bet Glimmer had to point it out to you.”

“Glimmer would never bring that up.”

“Who did, then? Mermista, I bet.”

Adora looked away, cheeks heating.

“Wait, it really was Mermista?” Catra cackled.

“After [the sea witch thing](https://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/631690462092279808/holy-goodness-yall-this-is-the-first-ive-heard), she made a joke about it, and suddenly I couldn’t unsee it…”

Catra laughed harder, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck and pressing random kisses to whatever skin was nearest. “Oh, love. How does it feel for someone to have to explain these things to you?”

“ _These things_ that only happened because you couldn’t process your feelings in any remotely healthy way—”

“That’s not the point!”

“No, apparently _the point_ is the thing at your throat that you made go all squirmy and dilated and weird!”

“Because you might hurt me?” Catra’s voice was low and intimate, a little teasing. “Because I could see in your eyes that you really wanted to hurt me, but at the same time you couldn’t bear to hurt me at all? Yeah, I liked that.” She pulled Adora closer, voice going a little more serious. “I liked seeing that I was still important to you.”

“Always,” Adora whispered, kissing her briefly and pressing their foreheads together. “Always.”

Catra gave a contented hum.“That’s why I like everyone seeing me with your pin. And I don’t really care if they get the connection with She-Ra’s tiara. Me claiming you, that’s for you; other people can figure it out or not. You claiming _me?_ I’m shoving that in as many faces as possible.”

Adora chuckled, and started kissing her way down Catra’s neck. “Well, I could go for a few more of those marks you mentioned…”

“Your wish is my command.”

Adora snorted. “That’ll be the day.”

“Hey, as long as you’re 'commanding’ me to do what I already intended to do anyway…”

Adora laughed and let Catra roll her over onto her back, a motion that rocked the furniture—and reached out to nudge the wing pin back from the edge of the bedside table again.


End file.
